Deadly Festivities
by reimihara21
Summary: M for violence and gore. An escape from a fire from a festival leave the host club at the mercy of death to claim the host club memebers one by one OHSHC/Final Destination Crossover
1. Summer Festival

**Summer Festival Ch.1**

**A/N: Warning, this is a third Final Destination crossover and there will be violence, gore and a little sick twisted sense of comedy, so if any of you have a weak stomach, please don't read and if you're a child, please don't read this, I suggest you don't but if you do, know yourself out. Enjoy xD as I try to get out of my comfort zone.**

"You know what today is?" Tamaki asked all excited.

"Uh, the summer festival." Haruhi said in her bored tone.

"Why must you always do this to me?" Tamaki hugged Haruhi. "Mom, why is Haruhi so mean to her father?" he whined at Kyouya while Haruhi maintained her bored look.

"You know how Haruhi is, so just leave her be dad." Kyouya was flipping through a magazine.

"WHY DO YOU HATE YOUR FATHER SO MUCH!" Tamaki yelled right in his daughter's ear.

"OW, get the hell off me you pervert!" Haruhi roughly shoved Tamaki away from her.

Tamaki immediately went to face the wall sulking. A dark aura of rejection surrounded the blond.

"Yo, boss." Hikaru got cut off by Tamaki's immediate response.

"King." The dark aura was still surrounding him.

"The festival's gonna start soon, we better get ready." Hunny came in with his Bun-Bun and he was already dressed.

The gang went to Tamaki's house to get more kimonos.

"Haruhi, let's wear matching kimonos!" Tamaki got his excitement back.

"No." she said brusquely.

Haruhi chose a red one while Tamaki, sadly got a purple one.

"Oi, did anyone get a camera?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, let's take a bunch of photos!" Hikaru embraced his brother.

"I got it!" Tamaki got out his Canon power shot camera. "Let's take a bunch of pictures!"

"You can count me out." Haruhi replied immediately.

"HARUHI, YOU SHALL HAVE A PIC WITH ME!" the blond said adamantly.

"Not a chance. I'd rather go with the twins.

"Looks like your daughter loves us more than her father." The twins teased the sulking blond.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." Honey tugged on Mori's leave; they all went into the limo and headed off for the festival.

Hunny, one of the eldest members, had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"I have a stomachace." Hunny faked himself being in pain.

"Scaredy cat." The twins taunted.

"We're here!" Tamaki said exuberantly.

The gang stared in awe while Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, let's play the Goldfish Catching game!" Tamaki literally had to drag everyone with him, especially Haruhi.

After playing a ton of games and taking loads of pictures, they went to eat.

"This is the best festival ever!" Renge popped out of nowhere. "Can't wait for the fireworks."

Hunny grew paranoid, he surveyed his surroundings carefully. He constantly saw fire.

"Hey, it's almost time for the fireworks!" Renge clung onto Kyouya's arm.

The rest grumbled, but both followed them anyway.

"We should get front seats!" Renge bounced up and down.

"Sure, whatever." The twins whistled and walked to the front.

The others ran up to catch up with both brothers. They sat in a line and waited anxiously for the show to start. Hunny's feeling grew stronger. He felt like something was going to go wrong with the fireworks. The lights dimmed, making everything dark.

"Oh my god, it's going to start!" she whispered while tugging on Kyouya's arm.

"Renge, quiet." Kyouya shut her up.

The fireworks started going and everyone was awed. But something was about to go terribly wrong. One of the fireworks landed in front of the lake causing a fire. Everyone started panicking and started running as soon as the flames were close to the shore. The gang just ran. Crowds of people were running around screaming, the fireworks went off landing the group's location, trapping other viewers. A circle of flames surrounded the members of the host club. Renge waved her fan, but that made matters worse; the fire spread quicker.

"Renge!" Everyone shouted in anger.

"We're trapped." Haruhi started panicking.

A huge gust of wind blew the flames closer to the hosts. Screams of agony filled the area, the group started to panic even more. The ring of fire surrounding the hosts grew smaller around the terrified teenagers. Out of nowhere, kunais landed on them, stabbing the members multiple times.

"Guys?" Hunny had tears in his eyes.

A kunai was coming toward Hunny; it struck his eyeball. Blood oozed out of his eye. After painfully removing it, he saw his own eye staring at him.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the short blond.

Another kunai came at Hunny and it struck his other eye. He pulled it out and now he had blood coming from both his open eye sockets. Hunny ran around like a mad man, and eventually ran into the ring of fire. Since his eyes were gone and he lost his sight, he ended up burning his friends along with him while inflicting more pain upon himself. The screaming from the others died down; the only one screaming was Hunny as he got engulfed by the flames.

*"Hunny, genki desu ka?" Mori asked concerned which broke Hunny out of his trance.

"Iie." Hunny had tears in his eyes and ran off with Bun-Bun.

The gang chased Hunny down towards the festival entrance.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi tugged the weeping seventeen year old.

"Fire! There's going to be something wrong with the fireworks!" Hunny said hysterically.

"You little brat! You're just staying that so you can ruin my date with Kyouya!" Renge said angrily.

Renge pointed her finger at Hunny with one hand while the other was on her hip.

"As if a fire's gonna happen." Renge crossed her arms totally pissed off.

Right on cue, a huge fire erupted from the fireworks area. People were running and screaming as the flames spread quickly. Everyone's jaws dropped except for Haruhi's.

"Quit gawking and run!" Haruhi ran ahead.

"Haru, wait!" Hunny ran after her while the rest followed suit.

"How in the world did you get déjà vu?" Renge was freaking out.

"I don't know." Hunny held his bunny closer to him.

Death was waiting in the shadows planning a way to kill those who cheated his plan.

Translations

*"Hunny, genki desu ka?"= "Hunny, are you ok?"

*"Iie"=No

_Next ReiRei's hint: Farm_


	2. Wild Wild West

**Wild Wild West Ch.2**

**A/N: Well, this is where the actual deaths happen, so if any of you fellow readers don't like gore, blood, or violence, I suggest you turn back from this story and read something more pleasant. I don't own the movie nor the manga Ouran High School Host Club so haha I have no profit at all. Enjoy reading this and please review at the end xD. This will be short so I apologize Dx**

The group went to Hunny's house.

"What now?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's decorate the club like the American Wild West!" Tamaki said happily.

"You're thinking about cowboys at a time like this you idiot?" Renge smacked Tamaki upside the head.

"C'mon, that was just a coincidence." Tamaki brushed that whole festival incident off as if it never happened.

"It was just a bad dream?" Hunny rubbed his eye.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

**School**

The gang set up a cool wild west like environment.

"Wanna wear matching outfits?" Tamaki annoyed poor Haruhi.

"No." she replied narrowing her eyes.

Tamaki sulked in the corner yet again while everyone just shook their heads at their boss. Everyone went in to dress up in style.

Kyouya got some horses from his estate and put them in the stable. A screw was loose, the horses, actually one of them, kicked the door open and ran loose. Everyone went flying while the stampede went in Tamaki's direction. He got trampled on by the horses. Kyouya and the gang tried to control them, but it was impossible. The horses were satisfied when the leader was dead. Hunny ran away; he ran to his house to develop the pictures. Maybe they would give an explanation for the phenomenon.

_Next ReiRei's hint: tracks_


End file.
